


why wrestle the tide

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Sometimes Percy gets a bit out of sorts, but luckily, Vex knows how to sort him out.





	why wrestle the tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).



Sometimes Percy gets a bit out of sorts.

It isn't all the time, and it isn't that big of an issue. Percy can usually only tell that he's doing it when it's already happening, when he's snappish and short with people. He doesn't like that he does it, but that just makes him snap more, caught in a very unfortunate loop. It will pass, it always has, but that doesn't mean Percy enjoys the process of it.

This, of course, was all before Vex. Vex knows him like the back of her hand, and he knows that for her, his tells might as well be brightly painted signs, ten feet tall. So sometimes, before Percy even knows there's a problem, she'll just say, "I know what Percy needs," in this one particular tone of voice, and he knows instantly what kind of night he'll have.

But here's the part about it that baffles Percy: she's always right, and it always helps. He walks a little funny afterwards, but he does it with a lightness in his step. It's a mystery how she even figured out that it would work, but he's not going to start complaining now.

Because now, he's in his and Vex's room in Vex's house. The Westruun contingent is visiting for the week, as they are wont to do; Pike and Scanlan already went to bed, with some knowing looks on Pike's part and some explicit suggestions on Scanlan's. Percy doesn't know how he feels about them knowing about what's going to happen, but it's also not going to stop it.

Vex and Grog are positioned quite deliberately. An old, heavy chair has been dragged into the room, one capable of holding Grog's weight easily, and Grog is sitting in it, facing the foot of the bed. Vex is in his lap; she's sitting on him side saddle, her arms around his neck, and they're kissing intently. Grog is, well, it's probably most accurate to say he's pawing at her, his big, rough hands all over her body. Far from being offended, Vex is pushing up into it, moaning into his mouth as he grabs one of her breasts, squeezing it.

Percy wants desperately to be closer, but he's been given no such option. He's on his hands and knees, his wrists tied together and anchored to the footboard; that would be enough to keep him stationary, but that is of course not where Vex stopped. He made his own predicament this time, quite literally. There's a cuff around each of his thighs, a bar keeping them a fixed distance apart, a thing Percy fashioned with nothing but the most impure of intentions in mind. Between it and the ropes, the only thing he could probably do is lie flat. He wouldn't; that would block his view, and he couldn't look away if you paid him.

Grog has moved on now, burying his face in Vex's breasts, and she gasps as he bites down on a nipple. His hands haven't stopped moving, pushing Vex's legs apart so he can toy with her. Vex lets herself hang in his grip, taking everything he has to give, lost in the feeling.

Percy doesn't even realize he's whimpered until Vex laughs. "You'll get yours soon enough," Grog says, before going back to her tits.

Percy can't do anything but watch as Grog slides his fingers inside of her, fucking her with them quickly as Vex moans. He'd do anything to be a part of it, to be given any taste of her or Grog or preferably both, but it doesn't happen. He sees as Vex gets closer and closer, her breath coming fast as she loses it, shaking in Grog's grip. She throws her head back as she comes, and Grog holds her tightly, not relenting until she finally goes limp.

She manages to sit back up, and Grog licks his fingers and whispers something that Percy can't hear; from the smirk on her face, it was something filthy. Vex tsks at him, pushing away from him and standing up, even though her legs are still shaky. "I want every bit of your stamina for my darling Percy."

Grog grins, looking a bit feral in a way that really does it for Percy. "Then let me at 'im."

Vex extends an arm with a flourish, directing Grog to the bed. Grog goes immediately; the frame groans with his weight, but he doesn't let it stop him. For a moment, Percy feels the urge to hide himself, whether to play coy or have some self-defense, he doesn't know. There's no choice, though, no chance of backing out, not when the bar is still holding him open.

"What's this?" Grog says from behind him, sounding like the cat who got the cream. He drums his fingers against the base of the plug Percy is wearing, and Percy can feel the vibration of it inside him.

"Just a little surprise," Vex says. "I didn't want you to have to waste your time."

Percy does not consider any of the time Vex spent opening him up to be a waste. She started with her fingers, stretching him wide, before working the plug into him; it's enormous, or at least feels that way. His skin feels hot when he thinks about her doing it, all the dirty things she told him about how Grog was going to take him while she did it.

Percy would like them all to come true.

He lets out a groan as Grog eases the plug partway out. His relief is short-lived, because Grog lets it go again, where it settles back in Percy's body. Percy is so hard that he's dripping, and every movement of the plug is making it that much worse. He can't imagine anything he's ever wanted more than Grog's cock inside of him, but he can't do a damned thing to speed up the process.

Grog, to Percy's infinite relief, is not a patient man; he finally pulls the plug free, dropping it carelessly. Percy feels empty for a moment, and it is not an enviable feeling. He wants more than anything to be filled back up, taken. It doesn't last, because, mercifully, Grog quickly lines them up, the head of his cock pressing against Percy's entrance.

Percy swears as Grog starts pushing into him. He's glad of the plug, because it lets Grog just slide home, nothing but one long, slow thrust to fill him. He's still big enough that Percy feels the stretch, but it feels so incredibly good, like Grog is touching every last bit of him. Grog starts to rock his hips, slow to start, and that's even better.

He knew slow wouldn't last, and it doesn't. Grog pulls Percy's hips up and starts really fucking him, hard and deep. Percy, too gone to pretend he doesn't love it, just moans, letting Grog have him. He can't do anything else; he pulls against the ropes just to test them, but he's not anywhere close to getting out. He feels a thrill when he thinks that they could just leave him like this. With the spreader bar and the ropes, he's set up to be nothing but a toy, and they don't have to let him go. He could stay here indefinitely, just a thing to be played with, and right now, that sounds perfect.

"Having fun, Percival?" Vex says, and Percy looks up. She's sitting in the chair, her legs crossed, and it might as well be a throne for how she looks on it. Percy feels the same way he always does when she looks like that: like he should worship her immediately.

Percy does make an attempt to speak, but what comes out instead is just a cry, Grog hitting just the right spot as Percy is trying to get his thoughts in line. He can't be expected to do more, and he doesn't try.

"I'll take that as a yes," she says, smirking. "I knew this is what you needed."

"Yes," Percy manages to gasp.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Grog," she says.

"Huh?" Grog says, clearly paying no attention to anything but the task at hand. 

"Don't mind me," Vex says, and she uncrosses her legs. Grog makes a noise of appreciation, moving that much faster as Vex settles her hand on her mound, playing with her clit as she watches the two of them. Percy would give anything he has to sink to his knees in front of her; on the other hand, he'd probably have to stop Grog, and that sounds like the worst idea anyone's ever had.

"You're one lucky fucker," Grog says approvingly, punctuating it with a slap to Percy's ass. It's a testament to how gone Percy is that he doesn't try to come up with a witty retort; he just cants his hips up, begging for more without words. Grog laughs, smacking him again and speeding up his pace.

Vex lets out a gasp, and Percy's attention is drawn back to her. She's working herself with both hands now, one to rub her clit and the other to press inside of her, the way she does when she's really into it. She's watching the two of them intently, and Percy feels caught between her and Grog, suspended between them. It only adds to the sensation when Grog wraps a hand around his throat, not choking him but only just on the other side of it.

"Harder," Vex gasps, and Grog growls in response, fucking Percy with everything he's got. Percy feels like he's going to combust, be burned away to nothing; it sings along his spine, like that moment of exhilaration in a fight just before he does something very stupid. He feels like he's flying, he feels too much, he feels like it's all going to overload him until he bursts. 

"Almost there," Grog pants.

"Do it," Vex says, and Percy knows she's just about to come too, the way she's moving her hands quickly, the toned muscles in her arms working as she races towards it. "Fill him up."

"Vex," Percy somehow manages to say, and Vex tips her head back, eyes shut tight as she comes. It's only moments later when Grog slams in hard, tightening his hand around Percy's neck as his cock pulses, marking Percy as his in a way that makes Percy shiver.

There is nothing in the room but heavy breathing, and Percy puts his head down when Grog lets go, resting his face against the cool surface of the sheets. He barely has it in him to react as Grog pulls out, just winces slightly and lets him go. He's cold without Grog behind him, but it's ameliorated when Vex sits down next to him. She offers him her fingers, and he readily sucks them clean, trying to express himself even though the words are gone.

He jumps a little when he feels a wet rag touch his skin, and Grog cleans him up with efficient movements before standing up from the bed. Percy can't do much but watch as he walks over to where his clothes have been discarded, pulling his pants back on.

"I'm gonna get a snack, then I'll be back," Grog says, doing up his fly. He gives Vex a surprisingly chaste peck on the cheek, then takes his leave.

"Oh, sweetheart," Vex says, at the look on Percy's face. "I hope you hadn't convinced yourself we were done."

Percy swallows. "I rather had."

"With you all trussed up and eager to please?" she says, stroking his hair. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you at least going to let me come?" he asks.

Vex laughs, which is the response he expected. "Not an instant before I say you can."

"I'm not surprised," Percy says.

"You really shouldn't be," she says. She runs her fingernails over his scalp, which makes him shiver pleasantly. "Rest up, my dearest. Your night's far from finished."

Percy rests his face on the bed again, letting Vex's touch soothe him, even though his whole body feels sensitive. He can't do anything else; he knows that's not really true, that he could stop all of this whenever he wanted, but doing that would be exactly the opposite of what he wants.

He has no idea what they have for him, but he does know that he's going to take it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [why wrestle the tide [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722251) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
